


Daughter O' Mine

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Charlie x Louis [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Couple goals, I have a problem, M/M, Married Couple, but its between the couple, leave me alone, mentions of trauma, power couple AF, so its not malicious, some casual anti semitism, yes i made more characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Charlie & Louis meet Amelia.





	Daughter O' Mine

“You are by far the most- just get the fuck out my office before I fire you.” Charlie flicked his wrist in dismissal at his employee- he was really testing his last nerve. “But you gave Monique the day off!” Charlie swivelled his chair, turning from the desk to stand up and walking to his office door, before opening it and looking at the employee “Monique had the day off for a fucking FUNERAL. Not because she can’t handle jello shots, now get the fuck out of my office because I wasn’t kidding about firing your ass.” The employee- Darren, muttered under his breath as he went to leave “ass” Charlie closed the door again, a smirk on his face- a mixture of shock and amusement. “Scuse me?” Darren looked at Charlie- perhaps he should have been quieter. “Nothing.” Charlie shook his head at him “No, that wasn’t nothing. This is my office, in my building, where I run my company. To let you work here is a privilege that I allow you. No, Allowed you. You’re fired, pack your shit and security will escort you out because I am done paying for you to piss around on Facebook all day before begging for yet another extension on work because you don’t know its fucking moronic to go clubbing on a weekday.” Charlie opened the door again, gesturing out of it with a dramatic sweep of his hand. Darren gawped at him for a long moment, before storming out the office. “You trash your desk and you’ll pay for damages!” Charlie shouted out of his door- a few passers-by looked at him but he didn’t particularly give a shit. This was his house. He closed his door and returned to his desk, rubbing his forehead for a moment before taking a sip of what was horrifically lukewarm coffee and grimacing. Ah, aren’t Thursdays grand?

Louis walked down the corridor at a swift pace, papers in his hand as he gave himself a last-minute look at the contract he was about to ask their newest client to sign- Chloe, his tragically underpaid receptionist/PA/gift-from-above walked beside him, fighting to keep up with her rather lanky superior “After this you have a meeting with Mr. Finch at 10, and then the shoot for the sanitiser at noon, a meeting with that guy from the varnish ad who you wanted to take on at 2, an adoption fair at half past- oh and you said you wanted to introduce yourself to the new employee in the urban division.” Louis was nodding routinely at Chloe as she spoke- he was half taking it in- he knew she would remind him again after the meeting anyway. “Star as usual Chloe- wait its half 2? Shit. Try and push the meeting with Rick up.” Chloe nodded at him “Yes sir. Good luck in your meeting.” Louis rolled his eyes “Luck is for people who aren’t really good at what they do.”

Charlie exited the office and began walking back to his own- it was almost 2, and he had just finished an incredibly long session of brainstorming for a particularly sensitive client- how the fuck do you put a trigger warning on an ad? Why would you want to? Charlie hated snowflakes, and everything they stood for. Nobody had even bothered to laugh at his hilarious joke- which was not at all racially charged. He had about 40 minutes to get to the adoption fare and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t shitting himself a little as he entered his office to grab his keys.

Chloe half jogged up to louis as the shoot came to a close- he was talking to the photographer about when they’d be ready for the editing team “Sir, I couldn’t move your meeting with Mr. Hall back, but I moved it to a lovely coffee shop that’s only ten minutes from the fare, so you’ll be able to do both.” Louis was so grateful for the existence of Chloe, he gave her a kiss on the cheek “You are an Angel, text me the location, I need to have a word with the worlds pissiest client before I leave.”

Charlie arrived at the fare at exactly 2:29. He apologised as he walked in, taking a seat at the back and lifting the papers in front of him up. He had no idea who the kids were, the papers just had a few rules written on them, and a list of common questions. Thrilling. He was actually surprised to see he was the only person currently alone- he did appear to be the only homosexual as well which just made him feel sick. Louis better show up; if he had to drop work because these idiots planned shit in the middle of the god damn day, then so did his spouse. The woman at the front spoke to the group about how they encouraged everyone to socialise with more than one of the kids, and explained that the numbers on the badges were an indicator of how many siblings they had, before beginning to go through the rules. Charlie was listening because he had nothing to pay attention to when Louis- only 17 minutes late, walked into the room with a sheepish grin- slightly out of breath. “My bad.” He said, waving a hand in greeting to the woman speaking- Charlie could see he was scanning his eyes around to see if he was in there, giving him a nod of acknowledgement when he found him, and walking past everyone to sit down. The woman continued to speak, while Charlie muttered to his partner “Better than never.”

Both of them were a little…overwhelmed by the amount of kids, it wasn’t a lot in reality but neither of them had been around kids much. They were both obviously dressed overly formally for this occasion, which just made it worse. Most the potential adopters were wearing jeans, casual dresses and the like but Louis was wearing a suit (and looked very much like he had the money he had) and Charlie was clad in a waistcoat, and was holding his suit jacket in his hand. He had underestimated how warm it would be. They had both spoken to the fosterers in charge of the kids, but they’d both refused to look at the kids brief profiles before coming, and were now regretting it since they had no idea how to interact with any child there. Or any kid at all for that matter. Charlie was beginning to think that having a kid was a fucking horrible idea, and turned his head to Louis to say so when he saw the mournful look on his face. Charlie followed Louis’ eye to the girl sat in the corner, trying very hard to be small- and she didn’t have to try very hard since she was tiny. The girl looked terrified of every noise and Charlie felt an immediate desire to hug her close. “She looks…” Charlie began to speak and Louis nodded “I know. Saw a woman walk up to her and she just started crying until she left. Poor kid.” Charlie frowned at this, and noticed the girl looking at them. She looked less frightened, and more…curious. Louis gave her a loose wave and the girl waved back. Charlie smiled lightly, and the two of them walked over with their common thought. Louis crouched beside her, looking at her tiny little face. “Hi…I’m Louis, this is Charlie.” Louis nodded to his partner, and the girl sniffed; rubbing her nose with her sleeve and blinking between the two of them. “Amelia” She barely whispered, and the men smiled at the girl’s shy nature. “It’s nice to meet you Amelia, are you alright?” Louis asked, legs beginning to ache from crouching. “You look pretty scared.” Charlie provided. The girl sniffed again “I don’t want anyone to hurt me.” She mumbled, voice muffled by the sleeve covering her face “Well, we won’t. Promise.” Charlie finished his statement, the word probably held more weight to a 6-year-old. “What do you like to do Amelia? Do you want to draw, play catch?” Charlie continued to speak, trying to prompt her. Amelia nodded, lifting her head from her sleeve “I like drawing.”

The two of them completely ignored the advice of the fosters, and spent the afternoon playing entirely with Amelia- drawing with her and teaching her how to make paper planes, which she found incredibly amusing to throw at Charlie- much to his pain. She seemed incredibly amazed by the fact that they were a couple and were both men- she asked 6 times if they were sure it was allowed. 

Neither of them particularly wanted to leave her. Amelia hugged both of them for a very long time- she seemed to feel the same then. “Do you promise I can visit?” Charlie nodded at her, and Louis did as well. “Pinkie promise.” Charlie provided, holding his pinkie to her- which Amelia raised a brow at. “No? You hook your pinkie, on mine, and then if I don’t keep my promise you get to cut my finger off.” Amelia looked vaguely horrified “I don’t want to cut your finger off Charlie!” Charlie laughed at her “that’s the point, this was I have to keep the promise.” Amelia considered this for a moment, before locking her finger with his. “Do I get a cool necklace if I stay with you?” She asked, and Louis raised a brow before smiling- they both had necklaces; although Louis’ was religious and Charlies was for luck but he supposed a 6-year-old wouldn’t realise they weren’t related. Louis unclipped his own, and held it out to her “You can have mine, and whenever you’re scared again you can just think about today alright?” Amelia took the necklace in her tiny child hands and held it gently “thank you. I never got a gift before.” Both of the men’s hearts broke at that. 

After the fare, they spoke enthusiastically to her fosterer, who was over the moon that they had finally found a potential family she didn’t run screaming from, and filled out the paper work to take it to the next step. “You know we better see her again.” Louis provided, as they walked to their own cars to return to the office “That was a family heirloom.” Charlie shrugged “Guess she better be family then.”


End file.
